


Pace E Felicità

by JjdoggieS



Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [16]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: (Deal with it), (you all knew this was coming), And it is mentioned, Best Friends to Lovers, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Ficmas, Ficmas 2020, Five is a dumbass, Friends to Lovers, Harcest Ficmas, Harcest Ficmas 2020, Idiots in Love, Lovable Pining Idiots, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Pining, by five and vanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JjdoggieS/pseuds/JjdoggieS
Summary: Five knew he needed to do something, and fast, if he wanted to at least preserve his and Vanya's friendship. But there wasn't exactly a lot of time to have a heart to heart with her, because they're expected at his brother's Christmas party less than two days after Vanya told him that she liked him, as more than a friend.(Continued from Day 3)Harcest Ficmas: Day 16 - Christmas Party
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: All Is Calm, All Is Bright [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034832
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harcest Ficmas 2020





	Pace E Felicità

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarpeDiemForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpeDiemForLife/gifts).



There had been a tense, unnerving, quiet, lonely week of Five thinking over and overthinking what Vanya had told him, the look of something of fear and mortification in her eyes haunting him, as he kept trying to figure out how to tell Vanya how he felt about her, and articulate his feelings without accidentally fucking up his words and upsetting her. The only thing that put an end to the horrific week following Vanya’s proclamation and the following awkwardness was that they had to resume their ‘act’ as a couple for Allison and Luther’s stupid Christmas party.

Which for Five, became an incidental blessing in disguise.

Throughout the week he’d texted Vanya various things, as had Vanya, neither talking for very long and most definitely not bringing up the elephant in the room, neither texting the other in their typically sarcastic and playful ways. Midday on Friday, while he and Vanya were both working, Five texted Vanya in a very awkward manner, reminding her that Allison and Luther’s Christmas party was that night, and that he’d pick her up around 6:30.

Her simple ‘K’ response filled him with nerves.

But Five just kept reminding himself that Vanya hadn’t backed out of going with him, still helping him with his issues while she was obviously dealing with things herself. God Five really didn’t deserve having Vanya in his life, much less as his best friend. The entire week, everyone at his job could tell how unfocused he was on the work he was doing, seeing as he was typically one of the fastest and most efficient employees but that week he’d barely managed to get through one assignment. His father was far from pleased with him.

That day, rather than leave work for the day after lunch like most of the other employees had, getting an early start on their holiday vacation, or his typical departure time nearer to 6, Five left without the utterance of a word by 5, giving him well over an hour to practically psych himself out and overthink what he was going to say, face to face, to his best friend, for the first time in a week, about a  _ very _ important circumstance. By the time he was pulling into the parking lot of Vanya’s apartment complex, Five was ready to just call his brother and tell him he wasn’t coming to the stupid Christmas party. (Although, the last time he’d tried to get out of one Allison and Luther’s parties, Five was thoroughly interrogated by Allison as to why he didn’t come to the party. And he really didn't want to have to go through that again so soon.)

“Hey.” Vanya’s voice pulled Five from his internal dilemma, and god how he missed hearing it. Wow, that sounds really weird, and creepy. She slid into the passenger’s seat of his car, an odd look on her face before asking, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Five replied back, far too quickly for anyone, let alone his best friend, to believe him. God he’s such a fucking dork. He focused on pulling out of the parking lot, avoiding making eye contact with Vanya as he did so, asking, “Nothing’s wrong, why?”

Vanya shrugged, moving her gaze from him to the window as she muttered, “You just have some weird look on your face.” She paused, looking back over at him for a brief second before whipping back towards the window, “But if you say it’s nothing, then it’s nothing. Just, forget that I said anything.” Saying nothing further,  _ and _ not sparing him another glance the entire drive.

She was doing that thing Vanya did when she was mad at him, which thankfully wasn’t  _ that _ often anymore, in which she’d be short or flat out ignore him, until  _ he _ figured out what he’d done wrong. But the only issue with her being annoyed with him  _ this time _ was that it was only because of something he  _ didn’t _ do, or in this case say, rather than something he  _ did _ do. At least this time he  _ already _ knew what he’d done that needed to be fixed, but he still didn’t know exactly  _ how _ to phrase it.

The near twenty-five minute drive in silence felt like an eternity, especially when they usually were spent shuffling through either Five or Vanya’s playlists, singing along to the songs they always claim to hate, but never take off their playlists because of sentimentality (or they just forgot to do it between plays). As they pulled up to Allison and Luther’s stupidly big and overly decorated house, Five had never been so relieved to see the monstrosity, even if the thought of having to go in filled him with dread.

Just as a sense of dread filled Five’s stomach, he felt one of Vanya’s take a hold of his. He pulled his gaze from the brightly lit house before them and over to Vanya, and it wasn’t until now that Five could really see his best friend, really  _ see _ Vanya. 

When he’d been waiting in the parking lot of Vanya’s apartment complex, he’d been too focused on his thoughts and hadn’t noticed Vanya approaching until she was already getting into the car. And, her apartment complex didn’t have enough lights in the parking lot, in Five’s humble opinion, and he hadn’t been able to see her, or anything to be honest.

But now, with the glow coming from his brother’s overly decorated house shining on her, Five noticed the light blue dress (which he also knew was a halter top with silver beading and a tulle bubble skirt. God he’s spent too much time with Allison and Klaus.) she’d been wearing and the intricate braiding she did in hair, especially considering she often simply tied it back into a ponytail or a bun and called it a day. Five had  _ always  _ known that his best friend was pretty, but now, the only thing Five could  _ think _ when he looked at her was how beautiful she looked.

“Are you ready?” Vanya asked, either not noticing or flat out ignoring the awe Five was struck with, nodding her head towards the house, adding, “You know Allison and Luther are expecting us.”

Five could barely muster a nod, still at a loss for any words, which did not bode well for the rest of the evening. Silently praying that Vanya couldn’t see the definitely  _ not _ a blush on his face, he was just a bit warm, that’s all. The sound of Vanya opening her car door prompted Five to pull his head out of his ass and get out of the car as well, moving to Vanya’s side so they’d enter together, Vanya taking a hold of his arm as they walked in, you know, like a couple would. 

As they neared the front door, Five was honestly surprised that Vanya could walk on the cobble driveway that Allison and Luther had in heels. And before Five could even reach the doorbell, his, unfortunately, twin brother Luther pulled the door open, with a stupid, overly joyful smile on his face, “Five! Vanya! I’m so glad you guys actually came.” Luther said as they walked in.

Five muttered a quick thanks while Vanya  _ actually _ thanked Luther for hosting and for having them before leading them into their kitchen, namely towards the drinks. God she was too good for him. While he poured drinks for himself and Vanya, Five was a bit surprised that they hadn’t been greeted by Allison yet.

And of course, as soon as he thought it, Allison appeared out of nowhere.

“Oh my god! Five! Vanya!” Allison’s voice pierced the illusion that Five had  _ thought may happen _ in which he could nearly completely avoid having to exchange forced pleasantries with Allison, “I’m so glad you guys are here. You guys are  _ such _ a cute couple.”  _ and _ have to be a fake couple with Vanya. Mostly because he hadn’t told Vanya how  _ he _ felt about  _ her _ and he was just waiting for a good time to do it. 

Vanya and Allison talked about things Five didn’t care about and was honestly surprised that Vanya would  _ ever _ talk about. Five sipped on his drink, already wishing they could leave and still regretting coming at all; he’d much rather be talking to Vanya about  _ them _ than be talking to Allison or Luther or anyone else about literally  _ anything _ else.

He’d never expected having to  _ act _ like a couple with his best friend would be as painful as it felt now.

Once Allison, thankfully, left them to go schmooze some other guests, Five noted that they were alone in the kitchen, seeing as most of the other guests were staying in the living room and dining room, with the food, the bar, and more importantly, the bartender. “Vanya,” Five said, making sure that Vanya was paying attention to him. And when she was, he continued, “I, we need to talk.”

“About?” Vanya asked, taking a sip from her own drink.

Once he said, “Us.” Five could practically see the tension instantly appear in Vanya, her shoulder’s tensing and nearly choking on her drink.

“And, what about us?” Vanya asked, an oddly nervous and timid look on her face. Almost like she was scared of what he’d say. Scared of having her heart broken.

Before Five could even start on the very important topic, which would very likely change his and Vanya’s relationship from this point on, some person Five didn’t know (one of Allison’s friends) walked into the kitchen. Wordlessly, with the gesture of his head, Five asked Vanya to follow him. Vanya took a hold yet again of Five’s arm, leaning into him a bit as they passed some snobby rich person Allison knew, because of course she did, and he lead Vanya through the mass of people and to the upper floor of the house, which everyone but family members of the Hargreeves and their friends were prohibited from entering.

Five continued to lead Vanya into one of the many bedrooms that Luther and Allison weren’t using, there was no need for them to have as many as they did. After leading Vanya into one of the rooms, locking the door behind him so they would have no more interruptions. He took a deep breath, hoping to calm the nerves that his drink had yet to do, once he had, Five started “Vanya, I need to tell you that-”

“Five,” Vanya said, cutting him off, her gaze staying on the floor rather than on him, “I don’t, if it’s about what I’d said, the other day, then we can, we can just forget about it. I don’t want something like that to change anything between us. I don’t want to lose you because of some dumb feelings.”

While Vanya may have thought she was helping their situation with her backpedaling and denial about her own feelings, if anything it was only causing Five to be more stressed about the whole thing. Five waited for Vanya to finish what had been intended to be a reassuring proclamation, knowing that when people (including himself) would cut her off it often deterred her from talking any further, and once he was sure that she was finished, he continued, “Vanya, I don’t want to just forget about what you said. And we need to talk about it.”

“Why?” Vanya asked, sounding as frustrated as he felt, “Why do we have to talk about it? I don’t want my stupid feelings for your dumbass to ruin everything between us. I can’t lose you as my best friend Five.”

“It’s not going to ruin anything Vanya!” Five snapped with frustration. He hadn’t snapped at Vanya like that in years.

Vanya, while looking shocked that he’d practically yelled at her, sitting on the bed behind her, asked “How?”

Five crossed the small space between them, tilting Vanya’s chin up so she’d look him in the eye as he said, “Because Vanya, it won’t ruin everything between us because  _ you _ made me reevaluate my own feelings for you. I have  _ never _ loved someone as much as I love you, Vanya. And my dumbass hadn’t realized that you don’t love your best friend the way that I’ve loved you for years.” Five’s thumb brushed some stray tears that were falling down Vanya’s cheek. 

“What does this mean for us Five?” Vanya asked, a hint of fear still evident in her voice.

“It means that,” Five started, smirking down at Vanya which earned a laugh from her, “if you want, then we can go back downstairs, enjoy this stupid party, and be  _ actually dating _ rather than faking it to get my annoying family off my back.”

Vanya smiled, nodded at him, and told him, “I’d love to do that Five, but only if you want to.” Five of course told her he did. Vanya happily took a hold of Five’s arm again, just as she’d been doing all night, and they set off back towards the party, Vanya said, “And they’re only on your back because they love you Five.”

“Oh, not you too Vanya.”

“Deal with it Five.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update survey if you're interested -> https://forms.gle/kj4UBqMeUThavmnx6


End file.
